Take my Hand
by lovelyskygirl2
Summary: أعضاء الأكاتسكي ساسوري و ديدارا في مهمة ، لكن لم يخطر ببال نينجا القنابل الطينية أنه خلال مهمته سيقابل فتاة تذكره بطريقة او بإخرى بماضيه اللذي لا يحب تذكره.. [Deidara x OC ] [Hiatus]


**قصة من أروع ما قرأت لنفس الكاتبة اللتي كانت ملهمتي ... مع الاسف انها غير مكتملة و لكن رغبت في نشرها لأنها تستحق ان تقرأ **

**الحقوق تعود لـ Ame no hime**

* * *

><p><strong>فتح الطفل عينيه بصعوبة بالغة <strong>**.. ****أجال نظره على**

**الجدران الكئيبة الباهتة للزنزانة التي كان يقطنها ****..**

**ارتسمت على قسمات وجهه البريء علامات الاشمئزاز**

**وهو يتفحص المكان الرطب القذر ****.. ****حاول تحريك يديه ولكن**

**الاصفاد الحديدية كانت تكبل يديه الصغيرتين ****.. ****تسائل مراراً**

**عن الذنب الذي اقترفه ليعاقبوه بهذه القسوة ****.**

**لكنه لم يهتدي وقتها للجواب**

**...**

**سار ديدارا وهو مقطب الجبين يفكر مع نفسه وقد قادته**

**قدماه ****–**** دون ان يلحظ ذلك ****- ****نحو طريق يأخذه مباشرة نحو**

**الجبل ، كان طريقاً ترابياً تنتشر الاشجار الكثيفة على جانبيه**

**ولكن قمة ذلك الجبل قليل الارتفاع كانت أرضاً فسيحة لا تكتض**

**بالاشجار ، توقف ديدارا عن السير و أخذ ينقل بصره بين**

**الأرض الخضراء الممتدة أمامه وبين السماء الواسعة التي**

**بدت في ذلك الصباح الربيعي صافية جداً ****.**

**تذكر بقليل من الإنزعاج السبب الذي جعله يأتي الى هذا**

**المكان ****.. ****كان في وقت مبكر من صباح ذلك اليوم يتناقش **

**مع زميله حول المهمة التي وكلت إليهما ****.. ****كانت مختلفة **

**بعض الشي عن ما إعتاد عليه ، فمنذ إنظمامه للأكاتسكي**

**كانت مهماته دوماً هي الإمساك بالجينتشيوريكي ، اما هذه**

**المرة كانت المهمة هي ****... ****الإغتيال ****... **

**تذكر كيف كان يسير خلف زميله ****–**** ساسوري ****–**** وهو يضع**

**يديه خلف رأسه و يسأله بضجر **

**- ****لماذا همم؟**

**- ****على رأس ذلك الشخص مكافئة مجزية ، نحن في حاجة **

**إلى المال إلى جانب قوة وحوش البيجو ، انا امتلك المقومات**

**الملائمة لهذه المهمة لهذا السبب وكلت إليّ وليس لصائد**

**مكافئات الأكاتسكي ****–****كاكزو ****–**** كما جرت العادة ****.**

**هز ديدارا رأسه الأشقر غير مقتنع بما قيل له **

**تنهد بعمق ثم قال **

**- ****سيكون الأمر مملاً ****... ****قتل شخص ومن ثم الفرار بجثته**

**لإستبدالها بكيس نقود ، لو كان جينتشيوريكي لوجدت**

**متعة كبرى في مطاردته ****..**

**توقف ساسوري عن السير و أدار رأسه بإتجاه زميله**

**تفحصه بعينيه العسليتين ثم قال بنبرة ساخرة ****:**

**- ****إياك أن تقلل من شأن ذلك الشخص ، نحن**

**لسنا بصدد إغتيال رجل عادي ****.. ****إنه خطير ****..**

**إن ريويتشي ليس مجرد قاطع طريق بل هو زعيم**

**يترأس عصابة لقطاع الطرق والقتلة المأجورين **

**جميع سكان هذه المنطقة يرتعدون بمجرد ذكر إسمه****..**

**أنصت ديدارا لكلامه و هو يبتسم بسخرية ثم قال بصوت**

**لا يخفي استخفافه لذلك الرجل ****:**

**- ****هكذا إذن ؟ أرى أن الأمر ينطوي على قليل من الإثارة همم**

**وقد ثبطت حماسته المفاجأة حين قال ساسوري ****:**

**- ****المشكلة تكمن في الوصول إليه ****... ****لقد أحسن ريويتشي**

**التخفي بحيث ان احداً لم يره منذ عدة سنوات ، رغم الاعمال**

**التي يتورط بها الا انه يفعل كل شيء في الخفاء ، اتباعه يقومون**

**بكل شيء عوضاً عنه ويبقى هو في الظل ****... ****يتعين علينا ان نجد**

**مخبأه اولاً ثم نفكر في طريقة إغتياله ****.**

**- ****وكيف سنجده ؟**

**لمح ديدارا ابتسامة ماكرة ترتسم على شفتي زميله **

**- ****يمكنك القول انني سأتدبر هذا ****..**

**ثم إلتف ناحيته ودس ورقة في يده و أمره بحزم ****:**

**- ****أحرص على الوصول في الوقت المحدد **

**سأترك شخصاً خلفي يخبرك بمكان تواجي **

**ثم أمره بأن لا يتأخر عليه و أفترقا **

**شد ديدارا قبضته على الورقة و فكر في نفسه**

**" ****لماذا يريد ابعادي عن الأحداث المهمة ****... ****تباً له ****"**

**وهاهو الان يسير على غير هدى منتظراً ان يحين وقت**

**إلتقاءه بساسوري **

**إخترق إذنيه فجأةً صوت قوي جعله يقف جامداً في مكانه **

**دون حراك ****.. ****فقد صرخ احدهم فيه محذراً **

**- ****ستســـــقط إياك ان تتقدم ****!**

**إنتبه ديدارا اخيراً إلى حيث يقف ****.. ****كان يسير دون**

**وعي الى ان وصل الى الحافة وكاد ان يقع في الوادي**

**العميق اسفل الجبل ****.. ****تراجع خطوتين للوراء بعد ان **

**راعه العمق المخيف وشكل الصخور الضخمة التي **

**تملأه ****.**

**جاءه صوت محدثه مجدداً بنبرة تختلف عن نبرة التحذير**

**السابقة ****.. ****كان الصوت الآن مدهوشاً **

**- ****خيل إليّ انك ستسقط لا محالة ****.. ****ذلك الوادي السحيق**

**لن يتعرف احد على جثتك ****.. ****ستتمزق إرباً ****..**

**أخذ ديدارا ينقل بصره ليرى الشخص الذي يحدثه **

**وقد رأها هناك ****.. ****تجلس فوق اعلى غصن في شجرة**

**ضخمة على مقربة منه ****.. ****جفل قليلاً حين رأها وكأنها**

**خرجت من العدم ****.. ****لم يشعر ابداً ان احداً كان معه على قمة**

**الجبل ****.. ****حدق بها بإندهاش كما كانت تحدق إليه ****.. ****كانت**

**شابة صغيرة لها شعر طويل اسود يجذب الإنتباه لشدة سواده**

**وقد تركته منسدلاً على كتفيها ****..**

**التقت نظراتهما و بدت وكأنها جفلت بعد الشيء حين رأت **

**إنعكاس صورتها في عيني ديدارا الزرقاوين****.**

**إنفرجت شفتيها قليلاً وكأنها تريد الكلام ثم أغلقتهما دون**

**ان تنطق بشيء فبادر ديدارا الحديث بإرتباك رغماً عنه ****:**

**- ****شكراً على تحذيري ****.. ****كنت سأقع حقاً همم**

**قالت بهدوء ****:**

**- ****لا بأس أبداً ****.. ****أعني أنني لم أحسب انك لن تنتبه لذلك ****..**

**تقدم ديدارا بضع خطوات من الشجرة و سألها بفضول ****:**

**- ****هل كنتِ هنا منذ مدة ؟**

**إبتسمت الفتاة بشحوب و أجابت ****:**

**- ****في الواقع ****.. ****نعم ، رأيتك حين أتيت وقد دهشت كثيراً **

**فلا احد يزور هذا الجبل ****...**

**ثم نظرت حولها و قالت ****:**

**- ****إن المكان موحش هنا ****..**

**اندفع ديدارا و سألها مجدداً ****:**

**- ****ولمَ أنتِ في مكان كهذا ؟**

**كان يسألها بعفوية ودون ان يضع بالحسبان انه لا يجب ان يسأل**

**فتاة يقابلها للمرة الأولى اسئلة يمكن ان تعد تدخلاً او تصرفاً وقحاً**

**ولكن الفتاة لم تنظر إلى الامر هكذا وتحدثت معه بإنفتاح و كأنها**

**ألفت الغرباء وأحاديثهم ****..**

**- ****جئت لأقطف هذه ****..**

**ورفعت يدها لكي يرى ثمرة برتقال يانعة كانت تمسك بها **

**- ****إنها المرة الأولى التي تثمر فيها هذه الشجرة ****..**

**استطاع ديدارا ان يرى الفتاة بوضوح الآن ****.. ****كانت تنظر إليه**

**بعينين صافيتين بلون السماء وقد بدا في تَينك العينين بريق **

**أخاذ يوحي بالعزم و الحماسة ****.. **

**تحدثت إليه مجدداً وهي تتفحص ملامحه ****:**

**- ****لا أظنك احد سكان القرية ؟ أنت لا تبدوا كذلك ****.. **

**إبتسم ديدارا بمكر وقال ****:**

**- ****وهل تحفظين وجوه جميع سكان القرية ؟**

**- ****لا ****.. ****الحقيقة أنني لا أراهم كثيراً ****.. **

**سكتت قليلاً ثم أضافت بخفوت ****:**

**- ****لأنهم يتجنبون رؤيتي ****..**

**لم يسمع ديدارا جملتها الأخيرة جيداً ولم يبد الأمر مهماً بالنسبة له**

**همت الفتاة بالنزول و لكن علق طرف ثوبها الزهري بالأغصان و كادت**

**أن تقع لولا تداركها للموقف و إمساكها جيداً بجذع الشجرة **

**نظر ديدارا إليها للحظات ثم مد يده بسأم نحوها وقال ****:**

**- ****هاتي يدك ****..**

**رمشت الفتاة قليلاً ثم مدت يدها نحوه و أنزلها بهدوء **

**أحس فجأة بارتجاف يدها في قبضته ****.. ****نظر إلى الفتاة**

**متسائلاً و وجدها تنظر إليه و قد إرتسم الخوف في عينيها**

**سحبت يدها بعنف و ضربت كفه بقوة لتبعده عنها ****.. ****تراجعت**

**للخلف بضع خطوات و قالت بصوت يدل على الإشمئزاز ****:**

**- ****ما ****... ****مالذي في يدك ؟**

**رمش ديدارا بحيرة و نقل نظره إلى راحته ليرى الفم**

**الغريب الذي يتوسطها ****.. ****لا بد أن هذا ما أخاف الفتاة ****..**

**حاول ديدارا ان يتحدث و يشرح لها عمل الفم في يده**

**ولكنها وصلت التراجع للخلف وهي تتمتم في خوف ****:**

**- ****لا تقترب مني ****... ****هذا مقزز ****.. ****أنت ****.. ****آه **

**و فرت راكضة من المكان بسرعة و هي تتجنب **

**النظر إلى المكان الذي يقف فيه و من شدة إنفعالها**

**وقعت ثمرة البرتقال التي كانت سعيدة بالحصول**

**عليها على الارض و قد رأها ديدارا**

**. **

**- ****إنه مسخ ****... !**

**- ****لا تدعوه يتقرب منا ****..**

**- ****الأفضل ان نحبسه حتى نضمن سلامة الجميع ****.**

**نظر الفتى الصغير بحزن لأفواه الكبار الذين إجتمعوا للتناقش**

**في مصيره ****.. ****وقد إتفقوا جميعاً على انه خطر عظيم يهددهم**

**جميعا ****.. ****لم يعرف لمَ كانوا ينظرون إليه هكذا ****.. ****و لماذا وقف والداه **

**صامتين دون ان يتكلما ويدافعا عن صغيرهما ****.. ****بل لماذا لم**

**يوقفا رجال قريته حين سحبوه من بيته و أوثقوا يديه بالسلاسل**

**وزجوا به في زنزانة مظلمة ****.. ****ألا يحبانه وهو فلذة كبدهم ؟**

**ليس ذنبه انه وُلد بفم صغير في كلتا يده و آخر بالقرب**

**من قلبه ****.. ****لا يحق لهم معاقبته على ذنب لم يرتكبه ****...**

**إنحنى ديدارا على الأرض و إلتقط بيده ثمرة البرتقال**

**الناضجة ****.. ****كان لونها غنياً و تفوح منها رائحة عطرة شهية ****..**

**دسها في جيب رداءه الاسود و أخرج عوضاً عنها الورقة التي**

**إستلمها من ساسوري ****.. ****قرأ ما بها وهو يقطب حاجبيه ثم **

**تحرك بإتجاه القرية**

**..**

**ركضت يوري بسرعة نزولاً إلى سفح الجبل****.. ****لقد إنتابها خوف**

**كبير حين شاهدت يد ذلك الغريب والفم الأغرب الذي يتوسطها**

**لكنها الآن و بعد ان شعرت أنها إبتعدت عنه مسافة كافية ****.. ****تبدد**

**خوفها و حل محله شعور بالذنب ****.. ****فكرت في نفسها انها قست**

**على ذلك الغريب مع انه مد لها يد المساعدة ****.. ****تنهدت بعمق**

**وهي تسير بإتجاه المتجر الذي تديره ****.. ****كانت يوري تتقن**

**صناعة الأواني الفخارية بأشكالها المتعددة ****.. ****وقد تعلمت**

**هذه الحرفة منذ نعومة أظفارها ، وهي الآن مصدر رزقها الوحيد**

**بما أنها تعيش بمفردها وتدير متجراً يأخذ جزءاً صغيراً من منزلها **

**الذي يقع على أطراف القرية ****.. ****كان معظم زبائنها من المسافرين**

**الذين يتوقفون في القرية لتزود بالمؤن و يروق لهم كثيراً ما تصنعه**

**من أوانٍ وخزفيات متقنة ****.. ****و لم تكن تتوقع ان يأتي إليها يوماً**

**زبون من أهل القرية ****.. ****لأنهم كانوا يتجنبونها ****.. ****لسبب تكره التفكير به ****.**

**إنفرجت أساريرها حين شاهدت شخصاً يقف أمام زجاج متجرها**

**ويحدق بإهتمام للبضائع ****.. ****هرولت بإتجاهه وهي تلوم نفسها**

**بسبب تأخرها في الجبل وترك المتجر ****..**

**حيته بإحترام وفتحت له الباب ****.. ****تقدم زبونها بصمت**

**إلى الداخل و تبعته بسرور ****.. ****أخذ يسير بين رفوف البضائع**

**وهو يتفحص بعينيه خزفية ملونة تارة و يمسك كوباً **

**بيده تارة أخرى ****.. ****لفت إنتباهها لون شعره الأحمر و نظراته **

**ألا مبالية التي تكشف عدم إهتمامه حقاً بما يراه ****..**

**وأخيراً إستقر رأيه على ثلاثة أكواب للشاي و تمثال **

**صنعته ليبدو كعقرب صغير****.. ****أخذته إلى طاولة الدفع و هي تتصنع**

**الإبتسام و سألته بلباقه ****:**

**- ****أترغب في أن ألفها لك ؟ **

**أجابها بإقتضاب ****:**

**- ****إفعلي ذلك ****..**

**إستدارت للخلف و أخذت تفتش عن قماش ملائم تلفها به **

**و تحدثت بهدوء ****:**

**- ****سيساعدك ذلك كثيراً ****.. ****السفر مع شيء قابل للكسر أمر مزعج****..**

**لم تستطع إكمال كلامها لأنها شعرت فجأة بشيء بارد يلامس حاد رقبها **

**بلعت يوري ريقها بخوف و تجمدت في مكانها ****.. ****جاءها صوت زبونها**

**الذي أتضح لها انه ليس كذلك ****:**

**- ****لا تقومي بأي حركة طائشة و إلزمي الصمت يا ****... ****يوري ريويتشي ****!**

**حدقت يوري بغضب بوجه محتجزها ****.. ****كانت تجلس على الارض وقد **

**ُربطت يداها بحبل ****.. ****تحدثت إليه بحنق و هي تراقب وجهه الهادىء**

**الذي لا يرتسم عليه أي نوع من المشاعر **

**- ****إن كنت تريد المال فليس لديّ الكثير ****..**

**إبتسم محتجزها بتكلف و لم يجب فأزعجها ذلك كثيراً ****.. ****و أوجست منه**

**خيفة****.. ****إن لم يكن يريد النقود فماذا يريد ؟ أرعبها التفكير بالأمر **

**وتكورت الدموع في مقلتيها ****.. ****سمعت صوته أخيراً وهو يقول ****:**

**- ****ستعرفين كل شيء ****.. ****قريباً ****.**

**لم يكد ينتهي من جملته حتى إنفتح باب المتجر و دخل**

**شخص جديد إلى الداخل ****.. ****نقلت يوري نظرها بسرعة نحوه**

**وهي تأمل ان يكون شخصاً ينقذها من موقفها ****.. ****ولكنها صدمت**

**كثيراً حين تحدث محتجزها إلى القادم الجديد و إتضح لها**

**أنهما يعملان معاً ****..**

**- ****لقد تأخرت يا ديدارا ****..**

**حك ديدارا رأسه بتململ و قال ****:**

**- ****كان الطريق إلى هنا صعباً ساسوري نو دنا ****.. ****والآن أخبرني هل **

**تمكنت ****... **

**قطع جملته حين وقعت عيناه على الفتاة التي قابلها قبل مدة**

**قصيرة في أعلى الجبل ****.. ****و حتى الفتاة شهقت بتعجب حين رأته**

**لاحظ ساسوري ذلك وبادر بطرح السؤال ****:**

**- ****أتعرفها ؟**

**قال ديدارا وهو يصارع دهشته ****:**

**- ****نعم ****.. ****ليس تماماً ****...****لكنني لم اتوقع انها الشخص الذي**

**كنت تبحث عنه ****!**

**إلتفت ساسوري ناحية الفتاة و قال بصرامة ****:**

**- ****سأطلب منك شيئاً وأرجوا ان تجيبيني بتعقل ****.. ****لإنكِ إن **

**لم تفعلي فستعرضين حياتكِ للخطر ****.. ****أخبريني كل ما تعرفينه**

**عن جين ريويتشي ****... ****والدك ****! **

**لم يبد أن يوري إهتمت بما قاله ****.. ****بل أنها لم تعي حقاً ما قيل لها**

**.. ****كان يشغل بالها أمر آخر ****.. ****أمر جعلها تشعر بالغضب **

**و بأنها قد خدعت ****.. ****اصطكت أسنانها بعصبية و قالت موجهتاً كلامها**

**لديدارا ****:**

**- ****لا أصدقُ انني كنت نادمة على ما قلته لك ****.. ****لو عرفت حينها**

**انك كنت تسعى خلفي لما استرسلتُ في حديثي معك ****..**

**كنت تتجسس علي لتخبر شريكك عن تحركاتي ****.. ****ثم تقبضان**

**علي ****.. ****أي تصرف هذا ؟ ****... ****أيها الحقيران ****!**

**إتسعت عينا ديدارا دهشة وعجب لربطها الأمور بهذه الطريقة**

**بينما عقد ساسوري حاجبيه ووبخها قائلاً ****:**

**- ****إنتبهي إلى كلامك يا فتاة ****!**

**نظرت يوري نحوه نظرة تحدِ و قالت ****:**

**- ****و كيف هي الطريقة التي يجب ان اتحدث بها مع قطاع الطرق ؟**

**- ****ولكننا لسنا ****...**

**سكت ديدارا حين إلتفتت إليه ورأى الغضب بادياً في عينيها **

**إكتفى بلف رأسه متجنباً نظرتها التي فسرها على انها تعني**

**" ****لقد خيبت ظني فيك ****"**

**وقعت عينا يوري على باب المتجر وقد كان مفتوحاً ****.. ****ثم**

**إنتبهت إلى انهم قد تركا قدميها دون قيد ****.. ****رأت ان هذه ربما**

**تكون فرصتها للهرب ****.. ****لم تكن واثقة من قدرتها على الإبتعاد**

**و لكن لن تضيع هذه الفرصة ****.. ****لا تريد البقاء معهما ****.. ****كانت خائفة**

**جداً من أن يؤذيانها ****... ****لا يوجد أحد يسكن بالقرب من بيتها لذا**

**كان لا جدوى من الصراخ طلباً للنجدة ****.. ****كان الهروب **

**هو الحل الوحيد**

**...**

**وقفت بسرعة و نفذت على الفوز ما اعتزمت القيام به ، أولا أوقعت**

**احد رفوف الخزف بقدمها لتضمن تأخير ساسوري ثم دفعت ديدارا**

**بكل ما أوتيت من قوة وتسببت في إسقاطه أرضاً و اخيراً إندفعت**

**تركض بسرعة خارجتاً من الباب ****.. ****ركضت بسرعة دون أن تلتفت خلفها**

**ضربات قلبها تتسارع و تنفسها يزداد ****.. ****ارادت الإبتعاد قدر الإمكان ، ولم**

**تدري ان ديدارا كان يتبعها بناءاً على اوامر ساسوري الذي صرخ فيه**

**فور هروبها و أمره بإرجاعها فوراً ****.. ****ولم تدري أيضاً ان قدماها**

**قد قادتاها إلى المكان الذي التقيا فيه أول مرة ****..**

**وقفت يوري عند حافة الجبل و أخذت تتنفس بصعوبة و تشعر بالإعياء**

**كانت يداها لا تزلان مربوطتين و هو أمر صَعب جريها كثيراً ****.. ****جاءها صوت **

**ديدارا من الخلف و هو يأمرها بحزم ****:**

**- ****لا تتحركي همم **

**التفتت نحوه و لم تزل نظرة خيبة الأمل في عينيها **

**تمنت في سرها لو أنها تركته يسقط حين رأته على وشك **

**القيام بذلك ****.. ****جعلها تفكيرها بذلك تهتدي إلى شيء جديد****..**

**التفتت ناحية الوادي و رأت العمق المظلم ****.. ****إهتز شيء في أعماقها**

**و أعطاها القليل من الشجاعة و التهور للقيام بالأمر ****.. ****كان عليها**

**أن تختار ****.. ****إما ان تسلم نفسها لوغدين لا تعرف حقاً ما يريدان منها**

**وإما ان تموت محافظة على كرامتها و إعتزازها بنفسها ****.. ****وقد قرر**

**عقلها أي الخيارين ستتخذ دون ان تجهد نفسها بالتفكير طويلاً ****...**

**رجعت خطوتين نحو الوراء و قد أغمضت عينيها و كان آخر **

**ما رأته هو وجه ديدارا المصدوم و سمعت صوته وهي تهوي**

**.. ****لقد كان يصرخ ****.. ****و قد قال ****:**

**- ****لا تـــــفعلي هــــذا ****..**

**لكن الأوان قد فات ****.. ****وهاهي الآن تشعر بالهواء البارد يخترق جسدها**

**ويسحبها بعنف نحو الأسفل****.. ****أحست بأن الدموع تخرج من عينيها **

**و تمتمت بخفوت و يأس ****:**

**- ****سأراكِ قريباً ****.. ****أمــي ****..**

**لكنها اصطدمت فجأة بشيء طري لا يتوافق مع قسوة الصخور**

**التي كانت في انتظارها****.. ****فتحت عينيها بحدة و رأت شيئاً أبيض**

**كان هو ما وقعت عليه ****.. ****نهضت وهي تشعر بالحيرة و بدا لها**

**هذا الشيء كطائر عملاق تداركها قبل تبلغ القاع ****.. ****ولكن **

**ما جعلها تطلق صيحة تعجب هو الشخص الذي كان يقف على **

**ظهر الطائر الأبيض و ينظر إليها ****.. ****تحرك رداءه الأسود مع الريح**

**و كذلك بعض من خصلات شعره التي تحركت لتظهر وجهه واضحاً**

**امامها****.. ****كان ينظر إليها بغضب ****.. ****كم كانت عينه الزرقاء تبدو مختلفة**

**حين يغضب ****.. ****وقفت يوري على الرغم من شعورها بالدوار وبادلت**

**نظراته الغاضبة بنظرات أشد منها حنقاً و غضباً وكانت ستصرخ فيه**

**ولكنه فاجأها ****... ****كان سريعاً جداً ****... ****لم تتوقع منه شيئاً كهذا ****...**

**لم تشعر بشيء و لكنها أحست بخدر في خدها الأيمن بعد**

**الصفعة القوية التي وجهها إليها**

**..**

**إهتزت في وقفتها ولكنها تمالكت نفسها ولم تسقط**

**نظرت إليه في حيرة و دهشة ****.. ****كانت تريد ان تصرخ عليه**

**و لكنها لسبب ما بقيت صامتة تنظر إليه بخضوع كمن**

**يعصي أمراً ثم يتقبل عقابه برحابة صدر ****...**

**تحدث ديدارا إليها بصوت غاضب منفعل ****:**

**- ****هل حياتك لا تهمكِ إلى هذه الدرجة ؟**

**أخبريني ؟ هل إنهاء حياتك بهذه الطريقة هو الحل الأنسب لك ؟**

**أنتِ لم تعرفي حتى الآن مالذي نريده منك ****... ****لا نعتزم إيذائك **

**إن أنت تعاونتِ معنا ****.. ****ولكن أن تفكري بالإنتحار لمجرد عجزك**

**عن مواجه مشكلة بسيطة كهذه ****... ****أنتِ حمقاء ****... ****مغفلة ****!**

**ترقرقت عينا يوري بالدموع و قالت له بصوت حزين ****:**

**- ****أنا خائفة منكما ****... ****الموت ****... ****كان سينقذني ****..**

**قاطعها ديدارا و قد زاد إنفعاله ****:**

**- ****كنت في وضع أسوأ منكِ ****... ****لم أفكر يوماً بإنهاء حياتي **

**لأنني خائف ****.. ****الحقيقة انني كنت أموت خوفاً كل يوم ****.. ****أموت**

**جوعاً ****... ****برداً ****... ****لا أحد يعلم بما آلت إليه أحوالي ****.. ****ولكنني لم**

**أفكر بإنهاء حياتي ****.. ****إن ما فكرت به وقتها هو ان أعيش ****.. ****نعم**

**أردت أن اعيش لأدمر حياة من دمروا حياتي ****...**

**أكمل كلامه وقد شعرت يوري بمدى الحقد الذي كان **

**يحمله في قلبه و مدى ألمه ****:**

**- ****أنا مستعد لقتل نفسي في معركة ****.. ****وأنا أعطي وجهي**

**لخصمي لا ان ادير ظهري له كالجبناء ****.. ****عندها ****... ****عندها **

**فقط لن أندم انني أنهيت حياتي همم**

**أنزلت يوري رأسها و قالت بهدوء ****:**

**- ****أنت تراني جبانة إذن ****...**

**- ****هذا صحيح ****... ****و حمقاء أيضاً ****..**

**حط الطائر على قمة الجبل و نزل ديدارا أولا **

**وسمع صوت يوري يقول ****:**

**- ****لستُ حمقاء ****...**

**سار مبتعداً دون أن يمد لها يده كما فعل سابقاً **

**وفهمت يوري انه لا يزال يذكر ما قالته عن يده ****.. ****نزلت بمفردها**

**و تبعته بهدوء ****..****أخرج ديدارا سكين كوناي و فك به وثاقها **

**- ****ظننت أنك ستهربين مجدداً ؟**

**وضعت يوري يدها على خدها الذي خيل إليها انه قد إحمر بسبب**

**الصفعة وقالت بإنزعاج ****:**

**- ****هذا مؤلم ****.. ****أقلت انني سأهرب ؟ وهل ستدعني أفعل ذلك ؟**

**وهل سيسمح لك شريكك بالعودة دوني ؟**

**وجد ديدارا نفسه يبتسم رداً على قولها ثم سارا بإتجاه المتجر **

**و بدا ان يوري كانت مستعدة للتعاون معهما اخيراً ****...**

**جلست يوري صامتة تحدق أمامها حيث جلس ساسوري**

**متأهباً لأي حركة مريبة تصدر منها ****.. ****لم يعد يثق بتصرفاتها**

**و وضع بالحسبان انها قد تحاول الهرب كما فعلت سابقاً ****..**

**نقلت نظرها ببطىء ناحية ديدارا الذي كان يجلس **

**مسنداً ظهره للجدار وتلوح في عينيه نظرة شرود****.**

**لقد إستعادت رباطة جأشها و تقبلت موقفها ****كان عليها ان تتصرف بتعقل**

**وتفكر ملياً بأي خطوة ستقوم بها****.. ****ولكنها في الوقت نفسه لم تستطع**

**منع نفسها من تذكر ما كانت على وشك القيام به**

**إرتعدت قليلاً و هي تتخيل الظلمة المخيفة للوادي**

**كان أمرها سينتهي كلمح البصر ****..**

**أخبرها ديدارا أنهم راغبون في طرح بعض الأسئلة**

**عليها ****.. ****أكانت ستقتل نفسها لسبب تافه كهذا ؟**

**أدركت كم كانت غبية و متسرعة ****.. ****كانت محظوظة إذ أن**

**ديدارا كان موجوداً حينها ****..****و إستنتجت أنه فعل ذلك**

**لأنهم يحتاجون لأجوبتها على أسئلتهم ****.. ****ولكنها**

**رغم ذلك كانت تشعر بالإمتنان****.**

**كان الثلاثة في غرفة معيشة يوري ****.. ****كان منزلها **

**بسيطاً ومنظماً****.. ****تستخدم الطابق السفلي كمتجر وتعيش**

**في الطابق العلوي ، و على الأنوار الخافتة لمصباح الزيت المثبت في الجدار **

**أخذت يوري تنقل أنظارها بتوتر بين محتجزيها ****.. **

**أخبروها أنهم يبحثون عمن تكره تسميته بأبيها **

**و أنها سترشدهم إليه ****..**

**عقد ساسوري ذراعيه امام صدره و إستعد لإستجواب**

**الفتاة كمن إرتكب جرماً **

**- ****أخبريني بكل ما تعرفينه عن جين ريويتشي****.**

**تنفست يوري بعمق ثم قالت بهدوء ****:**

**- ****يهمني أن تعرف أولاً ان لا شيء يزعجني أكثر**

**من الحديث عن هذا الشخص ****..**

**أجابها ساسوري بسرعة و ببرود ****:**

**- ****أتفهم هذا ****... ****أجيبيني ****!**

**ردت عليه بإنزعاج ****:**

**- ****لن تستفيد مما لديّ ****.. ****أنا لا أعرف شيــئاً عنه****.**

**أغمض ساسوري عينيه وقال بنفاد صبر ****:**

**- ****هكذا إذن ؟ إسمعيني جيداً ****,, ****لا تحاولي التستر عليه**

**و أخبريني بالحقيقة ****.. ****وإلا لن تسرك طرقنا الأخرى **

**للحصول على الأجوبة ****..**

**َصفر ديدارا و قال معلقاً ****:**

**- ****يبدو ساسوري نو دنا غاضباً همم**

**ثم لف رأسه ناحيه يوري و قال يستحثها بمرح ****:**

**- ****هيا ****.. ****لا أظنكِ راغبة في تجريب غضبه ****!**

**تغيرت ملامح يوري و هي تحدق نحوهما بحنق**

**شديد و قد إحتقنت الدماء في وجهها ****.. ****فزع ديدارا**

**حين شاهدها و أدرك انها هي من تملكها الغضب**

**وليس زميله ****.. ****رأى الإضطراب متغلغلاً في عينيها **

**و بدت له كقنبلة على وشك الإنفجار ****... ****وقد كان مصيباً****.**

**إنفجرت يوري غضباً و صرخت فيهما و هي تغلق**

**قبضتها على ثوبها بتوتر واضح ****:**

**- ****لا أعرف شيئاً عنه ****! ****إنه آخر شخص أفكر في التستر**

**عليه ****.. ****هل تظنان انني سعيدة في البقاء معكما و المماطلة**

**و إخفاء الأمور ؟ أريد ان أنتهي من هذا ****.. ****إبحثا عن شخص غيري**

**ومارسا هوايتكما في التهديد معه ****.. ****اما انا فقد ذقت ذرعاً بكما ****!**

**سكتت يوري لإلتقاط أنفاسها و هي تلهث بشدة بينما تبادل**

**الإثنان النظرات المدهوشة وتعجبا لردة فعلها المدوية ****..**

**زفرت يوري بضيق و إعتدلت في جلستها و عاد إليها **

**هدوءها ****.. ****قال ساسوري بحدة متجاهلاً كل ما قيل ****:**

**- ****أظنك علمتِ اننا نسعى لقتله ****..**

**أجابت ببرود ****:**

**- ****هذا صحيح ****..**

**- ****ألا يهمك ذلك ؟**

**نظرت نحوه وقد بدت دهشة طفيفة على ملامحها **

**- ****لا يهمني ****... ****مطلقاً****.**

**قالت كلمتها الأخيرة وهي تشدد على الحروف و بدت**

**صادقة جداً ****.**

**مال ديدارا بجسده نحو الأمام و سألها بفضول ****:**

**- ****ألا تكترثين لوالدك ؟**

**أغمضت يوري عينيها و قالت بحدة ****:**

**- ****ولِمَ عليّ فعل ذلك ؟ إنه لا يكترث بي ****.. ****أتعلمان أن**

**جميع سكان القرية يحملونني ذنوب ذلك الرجل ****.. ****إنهم ينظرون**

**إليّ على أنني ابنة المجرم الذي سرقهم و قتل كثيراً منهم ****..**

**تمتم ساسوري بهدوء ****:**

**- ****أحسب ان ما قلتيه صحيح ****.. ****لقد أبدو نفوراً كبيراً حين **

**كنت أسألهم عن مكانك ****..**

**- ****أرأيك ؟ الجميع يرونني مجرمة مثله ****.. ****ولكنني لست كذلك ، لم **

**أؤذي أحداً قط ، ما ذنبي ان كان هو والدي ؟ إنني أكرهه ****.. ****أمقت**

**ذِكر ذلك الشخص ****... ****لا أخفيكم أنني أتمنى لو يموت حقاً ****..**

**- ****إن ساعدتنا في الوصول إليه ****...**

**صاحت يوري بضيق ****:**

**- ****أخبرتك أنني لا أعلم ****... ****لا أعرف شيئاً عن مكانه ****.. ****لم أره**

**مذ كنت في السادسة من العمر ****.. ****لقد تخلى عنا يومها ****..**

**لن أنسى ذلك اليوم أبداً ****.. ****يوم رأيتُ حقيقته البشعة ****.. **

**ذلك المجرم ****.. ****كم أمقته ****!**

**كان صوتها مرتجفاً ثم تلألأت عيناها و فاضت دمعتان**

**تدحرجتا على خديها ****.. ****أخفت وجهها بيديها وراحت تبكي****.. **

**لم يتوقع ديدارا هذا ****.. ****حدق بها مدهوشاً ثم وجه كلامه**

**لساسوري ****:**

**- ****ساسوري نو دنا لقد جعلتها تبكي همم ****!**

**تأفف ساسوري بإنزعاج ثم نهض واقفاً بعد أن فقد**

**الأمل في الحصول على أي معلومة تفيده منها **

**و توجه إلى الغرفة المجاورة ****..**

**لحقه ديدارا بنظراته لكنه لم يتبعه ****.. ****بقي حائراً **

**مكانه إلى جانب يوري ****.. ****لم يعرف ما الذي يتوجب **

**عليه فعله ****.. ****وضع يده خلف رأسه و تنهد بضيق ****..**

**- ****لم نكن نراه كثيراً ****...**

**لفَ ديدارا رأسه بحدة ناحية الصوت المتحشرج الذي سمعه**

**كانت يوري قد أبعدت يديها عن وجهها لتظهر عيناها الدامعتين**

**ثم مضت تحدثه قائلة ****:**

**- ****أعني ريويتشي ****.. ****كان يتركنا وحدنا ****–**** أنا و أمي ****–**** ويغيب**

**فترات طويلة ، لم أكن أحبه على وجه الخصوص فهو لم **

**يترك لي فرصة لأعتاد عليه و أشعر حقاً أنني ابنته****.. ****لكن**

**أمي كان تسعد حين يعود ****.. ****سعادتها وحدها جعلتني أرغب**

**في عودته كلما غاب ****.. ****لأراها سعيدة فقط ****.**

**إبتسمت بشحوب فقال ديدارا معلقاً ****:**

**- ****يبدو انك متعلقة بوالدتك ****..**

**- ****هذا صحيح ****.. ****لقد كانت كل ما أملك ****.. ****لكنه سلبها مني ****!**

**نزلت دمعة على خدها و أكملت بصوت يفيض حزناً و ألماً ****:**

**- ****ذلك اليوم ****.. ****كان آخر يوم لي مع كليهما ****.. ****كانت أمي مريضةً**

**جداً وتتألم بشدة ، كنت صغيرة ولم أستطع أن أفعل أي شيء**

**يخفف عنها ، بقيت إلى قربها وأنا أراقب تمزقها من الألم و أسمع**

**صوت صراخها المبحوح ****.. ****كنت أبكي خوفاً عليها ****.. ****خرجت من البيت**

**بحثاً عن أبــ****... ****، بحثاً عنه****.. ****لأنه كان قد خرج لإكمال بعض الأعمال**

**في القرية ولم يكن وقتها قد ذاع صيته على أنه مجرم ، وقد وجدته**

**فوراً ****.. ****يقف مستنداً على جدار المنزل ****.. ****اندفعت نحوه و أخذت أشده**

**من يده ليرى أمي ****.. ****لكنه لم يتزحزح من مكانه ****.. ****كان صوت صراخها**

**يخترق أذنينا لكن بدا لي أنني الوحيدة التي كنت أسمعه ****.. ****رجوته**

**وبكيت حتى بُح صوتي ****.. ****و فجأة اختفى صوت أمي ****.. ****في تلك اللحظة**

**تحرك و دخل إلى الداخل بتثاقل ****.. ****تبعته بسرعة ****.. ****رأيته يقف بالقرب**

**من سريرها وقد غطى وجهها بملاءة السرير ****.. ****نظر إليّ بفتور وقال**

**ببرود ****:**

**- ****انتهى الأمر يا صغيرتي لا جدوى من البكاء ****..**

**ركضت نحو أمي و دموعي تسيل بغزارة ****.. ****لم أصدق أن الأمر**

**قد انتهى****.. ****هززتها و ناديتها و لكنها لم ترد عليّ ****.. ****نظرت إليه**

**و أخبرته أنه السبب في ذلك ****.. ****لو حملها إلى المشفى لربما**

**تمكنا من إنقاذها قبل فوات الأوان ****.. ****كرهته في تلك اللحظة**

**لقد كان السبب في رحيل أمي ****.. ****إنه ذنبه ****.. **

**سكتت لتمسح دموعها ثم أكملت ****:**

**- ****غادر بعد موتها مباشرة وتركني وحدي ****.. ****طفلة **

**لا تعرف كيف تتصرف ****.. ****لقد خذلني و خذل أمي و لم أره بعدها أبداً****.**

**كان ديدارا يصغي لكلامها وكأنها قد أيقظت ذكريات**

**مدفونة في نفسه ****.. ****إنه يعرف كيف يكون الشعور**

**حين يتخلى عنك أقرب الناس إليك****..**

**- ****يحق لكِ أن تكرهيه همم ****..**

**نظرت يوري نحوه و هي ترجوا ان يفهم سبب بوحها له بكل تلك**

**الذكريات المؤلمة **

**- ****هل صدقت الآن أنني لن أفيدكم بشيء ؟**

**- ****يمكنك قول ذلك ****.. ****نعم ****.**

**جففت يوري دموعها تماماً ثم سألها ديدارا فجأة ****:**

**- ****لكن ألم يسأل عنك مطلقاً طوال تلك الفترة ؟ ألا**

**يهمه أن يعرف إن كانت ابنته لا تزال على قيد الحياة أم لا ؟**

**قطبت يوري حاجبيها وفكرت قليلاً ثم أجابت ****:**

**- ****أظنه يعلم أنني لا أزال على قيد الحياة ، وإلا لما أستمر**

**في إرسال أحد رجاله بداية كل شهر ****..**

**رمش ديدارا بتعجب و أطل ساسوري من الباب و قال بسرعة**

**وبإنفعال ****:**

**- ****أيرسل أحداً من رجاله إلى هنا ؟**

**إلتفتت يوري بإتجاهه وقالت بخوف ****:**

**- ****يا إلهي ****... ****لقد أفزعتني ****!**

**تقدم ساسوري منها وقال وهو يجلس على الأرض ****:**

**- ****لم أقصد أن أفاجئك ولكنكِ أدهشتني ****..****أنتِ تمتلكين معلومات قيمة **

**رغم كل شي ****!**

**كان ديدارا هو الذي سألها هذه المرة ****:**

**- ****أحقاً ما قلتيه ؟**

**- ****أجل ****..**

**شبك ديدارا ذراعيه أمام صدره وقال بتأمل ****:**

**- ****يطمأن على حال ابنته بداية كل شهر ****.. ****غريب ؟**

**عارضته يوري وقالت بصوت ساخر ****:**

**- ****يطمأن عليّ ****! ****أنتَ لا تعرف ذلك الرجل ****! ****إنه يرسل تابعه**

**ليأخذ نصف الدخل الشهري الذي أجنيه من بيع التحف ،**

**هذا المتجر ورثته عن أمي وهو يرى أن نصف الربح يجب**

**أن يعود إليه بما أنه زوجها ****.. **

**أطلق ديدارا صيحة تعجب وقال ****:**

**- ****يا له من وغد جشع ****! **

**استلم ساسوري الدفة مجدداً و عاد إلى صلب الموضوع**

**- ****كل ما علينا فعله هو الإمساك بذلك الرجل و إجباره**

**على إخبارنا بكل شي عن ريويتشي ****!**

**- ****أنت لا تعرف أتباعه ****.. ****إنهم مخيفون جداً ****..**

**قهقه ساسوري بإستخفاف وقال ****:**

**- ****بل هم لا يعرفون من نكون ****.. **

**شعر ديدارا بالحماسة مجدداً لإمساكم بطرف الخيط**

**الذي سيقودهم لمعركة وشيكة ****.. ****قال بتفاؤل ****:**

**- ****رائع ****! ****سيسيطر ساسوري نو دنا على دماغه و يجبره**

**على إخبارنا بكل شي ****..**

**أرجع رأسه للخلف و أكمل بسرور ****:**

**- ****عندها سنتسلى بمطاردة ذلك الجبان ****!**

**وضعت يوري يدها على ذقنها وقالت ببطىء ****:**

**- ****لست واثقة من موعد قدوم تابعه ****...**

**نهض ساسوري من مكانه و قال ****:**

**- ****ثلاثة أيام تفصلنا عن بداية الشهر الجديد ****.. ****سنمكث**

**هنا حتى يحين الوقت ****.. ****وأرجوا أن لا يجبرني على الإنتظار**

**طويلاً ****..**

**- ****ستبقون هنا ؟ لا أظنك تعني ****.. ****منزلي ؟**

**إلتفت ساسوري نحوها قبل ان يعبر الباب وقال بلا مبالاه ****:**

**- ****ألديكِ إعتراض ؟**

**تنهدت يوري وتمتمت بإستسلام****:**

**- ****وهل ستتركون لي مجالاً لأعترض ****...**

**نزلت يوري عتبات الدرج المؤدي لمتجرها ****.. ****كان الوقت قد**

**تأخر كثيراً وكان عليها أن توصد الأبواب ****.. ****رأت الفوضى**

**التي سببتها ****محاولة هروبها**** و نظرت بحزن للفخار المكسور**

**قررت أن تؤجل تنظيف المكان إلى الغد ****.. ****تقدمت نحو**

**الباب الأمامي للمتجر وكانت توشك أن تقفله ولكنها لمحت**

**جزءاً من رداء الأكاتسكي ****.. ****خرجت للشارع و فوجئت **

**لرؤية ديدارا يقف بالقرب من الجدار و يبدو غارقاً في التفكير ****..**

**كانت ليلة هادئة و مظلمة ولكن الأضواء المنبعثة من زجاج**

**المتجر أنارت المكان ****.. ****تقدمت يوري بإرتباك نحوه و قد**

**رآها لكنه لم يلتفت ****..**

**تحدثت إليه بهدوء ****:**

**- ****ديدارا ****.. ****صحيح ؟**

**أدار رأسه بإتجاهه و أومأ لها ****مؤكداً**

**أسندت ظهرها على الجدار بالقرب منه **

**- ****ظننتك في الداخل مع شريكك ****..**

**رفع ديدارا رأسه وقال ****:**

**- ****أردت استنشاق الهواء ليس أكثر ****..**

**- ****هكذا إذن ؟ كنت أفكر بأنه يجب عليّ ان اشكرك على إنقاذك لي**

**لكنني أعلم أنك فعلت ذلك لتتجنب توبيخ شريكك **

**و لأنك تحتاج لما أعرفه ****..**

**وافقها ديدارا قائلاً ****:**

**- ****معكِ حق ****..**

**سكت لبرهة ثم أضاف ****:**

**- ****و هناك سبب آخر أيضاً **

**سألته بفضول ****:**

**- ****ما هــــو ؟**

**التفت ناحيتها وحدق بعينيها الصافيتين ثم أجاب ****:**

**- ****عرفتُ أنكِ تريدين أن تعيشي ****.. ****منذ اللحظة التي قابلتك**

**فيها علمت أنك من النوع الذي يتشبث بالحياة مهما كانت**

**قسوتها همم أقول ذلك لأنكِ تشبهينني في هذه النقطة ****..**

**رمشت يوري بتعجب ثم رفعت عينيها للسماء المظلمة **

**- ****ربما ****... ****قد تكون محقاً ، قلتَ لي أنك كافحت لتبقى**

**على قيد الحياة ****.. ****من الذي كان يهددك ؟**

**أبعد ديدارا عينيه عنها و بدا منزعجاً و متكدراً **

**تداركت يوري الأمر و إعتذرت قائلة ****:**

**- ****آسفة لم أكن أقصد مضايقتك ****..**

**رفع ديدارا يده أمامه وحدق بها لبعض الوقت ثم**

**قال بألم ****:**

**- ****عندما كنت طفلاً ****.. ****كنتُ أتعرض للمعاملة السيئة بسبب**

**يديّ هاتين ، وصل الأمر بهم إلى سجني و عزلي عن الناس همم**

**نظرت يوري إلى يده وهي تشعر بتأنيب الضمير ، لم تكن مختلفة**

**عن من كانوا يعاملونه بقسوة ، كانت تريد أن تعتذر له مع**

**أنها لا تزال تشعر ببعض الخوف و لم تتقبل شكل يديه بعد ****..**

**فتحت فمها لتعتذر ولكنها لسبب ما لم تستطع ****..**

**إبتسم ديدارا لنفسه و قد عاد إلى سِمته المرح **

**وقال ****:**

**- ****لقد تخلصت منهم جميعاً ****.. ****أنا أفضل حالاً الآن همم **

**سألته يوري بحيره ****:**

**- ****لكن من أنتم ؟ أعني أنت و المدعو ساسوري ؟**

**إلتفت ناحيتها مجدداً وقال بفخر ****:**

**- ****الأكاتسكي ****!**

**لم يبد أن للكلمة أي تأثير على الفتاة اكتفت بهز رأسها**

**في حيره و إستنتج ديدارا أنه لم تسمع بهم من قبل ****.. **

**أدخل ديدارا يده في جيبه و أخرج البرتقالة التي إلتقطها**

**سابقاً ****.. ****رفعها عالياً لتتمكن يوري من رؤيتها ثم قال بمرح ****:**

**- ****أظنكِ أوقعت هذه ****..**

**إبتسمت يوري بسرور وهي تأخذ الثمرة منه و شكرته**

**بحرارة ****.. ****لقد إنتظرت طويلاً لترى منتوج تلك الشجرة ****..**

**أخرجت سكيناً صغيراً من جيبها و قسمت الثمرة إلى**

**نصفين متساويين وقدمت إحداهم إلى ديدارا وقالت مازحة ****:**

**- ****لم أتوقع أن تكون أميناً****.. ****من شأنك ان تلتهمها في طريقك إلى هنا **

**- ****لقد فكرت بالتهامها ولكن اعتقدت أنها ربما كانت فاسدة **

**فالأفضل أن أعطيها لكِ ****!**

**ضحكت بسرور وقالت ****:**

**- ****أتمزح ؟ أنها طازجة تماماً **

**وافقها ديدارا بعد أن تذوقها و قد راقه الطعم كثيراً **

**نظرت يوري إلى حصتها وقالت متأملة ****:**

**- ****أنت مختلف عن شريكك ****.. ****أستطيع التحدث بحرية معك**

**ولكنني أرتبك حين أتحدث معه ****.. ****أهو جاد هكذا دائماً ؟**

**ألا تمل مرافقته ؟**

**قال ديدارا وهو يلعق إصبعه ****:**

**- ****ساسوري نو دنا شخص قليل الكلام همم لكن السفر معه**

**ليس سيئاً ****.. ****إثارة غضبه شيء ممتع و مسلي ****..**

**ثم قهقه وهو يتذكر المرات الكثيرة التي تشاجرا فيها **

**و كيف كان يستمتع برؤيته فاقداً صبره و أعصابه****..**

**- ****ماذا عنكِ ؟ أراهن أنكِ تشعرين بالملل طوال الوقت ؟**

**كانت يوري تراقبه عن كثب ****.. ****للحظات قليلة شعرت بالألفة**

**معه و بأنها تستمتع بمحادثته****.. ****لكنها انتبهت الآن إلى ضرورة **

**عدم تجاوز الحدود التي رسمتها لنفسها ****.. ****لقد شيدت في نفسها**

**جدران معتمة تمثل ثقتها المهزوزة في البشر ****.. ****لا تستطيع تجاوزها**

**مهما بدا ديدارا لطيفاً فهي لن تثق به ****.. ****ألم يبدو والدها لطيفاً يوما ما ؟**

**إنتبه ديدارا إلى العينين اللتان كانتا تراقبانه ، فكر في نفسه **

**قائلاً ****:**

**" ****مالذي تفكر به يا ترى ؟ ****"**

**كانت على وجهها نفس النظرة المتجهمة التي لاحظها في وقت**

**سابق ****.. ****النظرة الحزينة التي تمثل خيبة أملها ****..**

**تراجعت للخلف مبتعدة عنه وهي تنزل رأسها ثم حدثته قائلة ****:**

**- ****لا تسألني أي شيء عن حياتي ****.. ****أنت لست سوى شخصٍ**

**غريب ****.. ****لا يمكنني الوثوق بك ****.. ****لذا لا تتحدث إليّ و كأننا نعرف بعضنا جيداً ****..**

**نظر ديدارا ناحيتها وقال بإندهاش ****:**

**- ****مهلاً ****... ****هل فعلتُ أي شيء خاطىء ؟**

**وفكر في نفسه بأن تصرفها غريب جداً فهي التي بدأت الحديث معه**

**أبعدت يوري وجهها عنه و تحدثت وهي تتجنب النظر إليه ****:**

**- ****حتى الآن ****.. ****لم تفعل ****.**

**زفر ديدارا بضيق و أسند ظهره للجدار مجدداً وقال لها مطمئناً ****:**

**- ****لا افهم مالذي تعنينه بكلامك هذا ، و لكن ثقي بأنني لا أفكر**

**بإيذائك ****..**

**ردت عليه بأسى ****:**

**- ****كاذب ****! ****لا أستطيع الوثوق بك ****.. ****لا أريدُ أن أخدع مجدداً ، لقــد****...**

**سكتت قليلاً ثم وضعت يدها على ذراعها و بدت متألمة ، أرادت ان تخبره**

**بشيء و لكنها ترددت قليلاً ، ثم حسمت أمرها و قالت له بحزن ****:**

**- ****في الشهر الماضي ****.. ****عندما جاء تابع ريويتشي ****.. ****تظاهر باللطف **

**وبأنه معجب بما أصنعه من خزف، أخبرني أنه غير راضٍ عما يقوم به**

**زعيمه و انه سيترك العمل معه متى سنحت له الفرصة ، كان أول شخص**

**يبدي إهتمامه بما أصنعه لذا ****... ****وثقت به ****.**

**سكتت قليلاً و أنزلت رأسها للأسفل و قالت بمرارة ****:**

**- ****لكنه حاول إيذائي ****... ****لقد نجوت منه بأعجوبه ****.. ****كان يجب ان اعرف****..**

**لايجب الوثوق بأي شخص يعمل لصالح ريويتشي ****.. ****ولا بأي شخص آخر ****.**

**رفعت عينيها لتلتقي نظراتها الغاضبة الهائجة بعيني ديدارا المصدومتين **

**- ****لا أريد أن أتألم مجدداً لأنني أعطيت ثقني لمن لا يستحقها ****.. ****أخبر شريكك**

**بأنكما سترحلان من هنا بعد الإمساك بتابع ريويتشي و حتى ذلك الحين**

**لن نتحدث إلا في الأمور الضرورية****...**

**قالت جملتها الأخيرة و هي تدخل إلى المحل و تتوارى عن الأنظار **

**بقي ديدارا وافقاً لبعض الوقت يفكر بما قالت ****.. ****يحق لها ان تفقد ثقتها**

**بالناس فقد تعرضت للكثير ****.. ****لن تلتئم جراحها بسهولة ****.. ****ولن يشعر بآلام**

**تلك الجروح إلا من يعانيها ****.. ****و لكن ديدارا كان يعرف ****... ****فقد مر بتجربة مماثلة ****.**

**بعد مدة طويلة قضاها بين القضبان الحديدية للزنزانة المظلمة **

**ُفتح الباب أخيراً ليدخل منه رجلان و يفكا قيد الفتى ثم طلبا**

**منه ان يذهب معهما ****.. ****وهكذا بعد سنتين من فقدانه لحريته **

**و تعرضه للعذاب و الوحشة القاتلة إستدعاه قائد أرض الصخر**

**و طلب منه ان يسامحهم على تصرفهم القاسي و بأن الناس**

**تصرفوا بتلك الطريقة لأنهم كانوا في فترة حرب و كان من شأن**

**اي شيء ان يخيفهم و يفقدهم صوابهم ****..**

**وهكذا عاد الفتى حراً ، تدرب ليصبح نينجا و قد أثبت جدارته**

**و حقق مرتبة جونين في فترة قصيرة و كان متميزاً بين اقرانه**

**فاليد التي كانوا يخافونها بالأمس مكنته من صنع أسلحة متفجرة**

**بقوة تمكنه من الإطاحة بالأعداء بسهولة ****.. **

**لكن النظرات الباردة الخائفة كانت تلاحقه في كل مكان يذهب إليه**

**لا يزال هناك من يراه مختلفاً عنهم ****.. ****بل ويتجنب الإحتكاك به ****..**

**لقد صدق لفترة قصيرة بأن الجميع قد غيروا من افكارهم وبأن**

**بوسعه ان يعيش حياة طبيعة كأي نينجا آخر في قرية الصخر **

**لقد أعطى الجميع فرصة ليعيدوا ثقته بهم ****.. ****بل و ليسامحهم جميعاً**

**عما فعلوه في حقه ****.. ****ولكنه صدم حين علم انهم يتآمرون دون علمه****..**

**- ****أسمعوني ****.. ****ذلك الفتى لا يجب الوثوق به ****..**

**قال أحد الجونين محدثاً زملائه وهم يحتسون الشاي **

**و لم يعلموا ان من كانوا يتحدثون بسوء عنه يقف خارج**

**الغرفة و قد سمع ما دار بينهم ****..**

**إرتشف رجل آخر من كوبه و أكد على زميله قائلاً ****:**

**- ****تلك المتفجرات اللعينة ****! ****ماذا لو إستخدمها ليتخلص منا ؟**

**- ****لا يجب ان نتركه دون مراقبه ، إحذروا منه يا رجال وان حاول**

**القيام بأي شيء مريب ****... ****تخلصوا منه ****..**

**في تلك اللحظة علم الفتى أن محاولته لفتح صفحة**

**جديدة مع من عذبوه امر لا جدوى منه ****.. ****لقد كان على وشك**

**نسيان كل شيء ****.. ****لكنه بمحض المصادفة أيقن ان لا أحد منهم **

**يستحق عفوه ****.. ****وان أوان الإنتقام قد حان ****.**

**نهضت يوري مبكراً في صباح اليوم التالي ****.. ****نزلت إلى الطابق**

**السفلي و أعدت لنفسها كوباً من القهوة الساخنة ****.. ****ثم شمرت**

**عن ساعديها و باشرت العمل على تنظيف الفوضى ****..**

**نزل ديدارا بعدها بوقت قصير و تردد قليلاً قبل ان يعلن عن وجوده**

**و يتقدم حيث تقف ****.. ****رمقته يوري بنظره لم يفهم معناها ثم **

**تحدثت إليه بأسلوب رسمي وكأنها تخاطب زبوناً ****:**

**- ****لا يزال هناك بعض القهوة ****.. ****أسكب لنفسك بعضاً منها **

**و إن شئت يمكنك الإنتظار لحين إنتهائي من ترتيب المكان**

**لأنني سأعد طعام الإفطار ****..**

**أشعرته نبرة صوتها بأنه نزيل في فندق تديره فتاة حادة المزاج **

**إبتسم لنفسه ثم سحب قطعة قماش كانت تمسك بها و قال**

**متحدياً نظراتها الغاضبة ****:**

**- ****سنوفر بعض الوقت إن قمت بمساعدك ****.. ****إنني جائع همم**

**وضعت يوري يدها على خصرها وقالت بحزم ****:**

**- ****افعل ما شئت لن أعد شيئاً قبل انتهائي من التنظيف ****.**

**ساعدها ديدارا في تجميع قطع الفخار المتكسرة ثم نظفا**

**الارض و أعادا الرفوف الى مكانها و كان آخر شيء عليهما**

**القيام به هو اخراج صندوق المهملات خارج المحل ****..**

**أنزل ديدارا الصندوق الثقيل في حاوية القمامة بمساعدة يوري**

**ثم وقف يتنفس بإرتياح لأنهما انجزا العمل في فترة وجيزة **

**و لمح علامات الإرتياح واضحة على وجه يوري ايضاً ****..**

**كانت تمسح جبينها و تنظر بإتجاه الطريق الترابي المؤدي**

**للجبل ****.. ****وفجأة صدرت شهقة منها فإلتفت ديدارا ناحيتها**

**ليستطلع مابها ****..**

**كانت تحدق بخوف و توتر ناحية الطريق و قد إتسعت عيناها**

**الزرقاوان دهشة ****.. ****تحدثت إليها بكلمات متقطعة مرتبكة ****:**

**- ****لقــــــد ****.. ****لقد أتى ****!**

**- ****من تعنين ؟**

**نظر ديدارا الى حيث كانت تنظر و رأى شخصاً يسير **

**بإتجاههما **

**إلتفتت نحوه وقالت له بخفوت ****:**

**- ****انه تابع ريويتشي ****.. ****استطيع تميزهم من الزي الموحد الذي يرتدونه**

**لا أعلم لماذا جاء مبكراً هذه المرة ****.. ****أدخل**

**بسرعة و أخبر شريكك بالأمر ****.. ****سأحاول إلهائه قدر إستطاعي ****..**

**نظر ديدارا إليها نظره قلقة وقال ****:**

**- ****هل ستكونين بخير ؟**

**جفلت قليلاً ثم هزت رأسها ودفعته للداخل بسرعة وهي تقول ****:**

**- ****لا تشغل بالك ****...**

**عادت يوري إلى داخل المحل و وقفت بإنتظار زائرها و هي تشعر ببعض**

**التوتر ****.. ****و فكرت في نفسها بخوف وهي تشاهد إقتراب الرجل شيئاً فشيئاً **

**" ****لا يمكن ****... ****لا يمكن ان يكون نفس الشخص ، لقد اصيب اصابه بليغة ****..**

**ارجوا ان لا يكون نفسه ****"**

**دخل الرجل باب المحل و تقدم للداخل و كان حذائه يحدث**

**ضجيجاً كلما تحرك خطوتاً للأمام ****.. ****كان يرتدي رداءاً بنياً داكناً**

**يغطي رأسه و كان يميز رداءه نقش غريب يميز أفراد جماعته****..**

**قال الرجل بصوت خشن ****:**

**- ****لم نلتقي منذ زمن ****..**

**بلعت يوري ريقها بخوف وهي تميز صاحب الصوت **

**ومالبث ان نزع غطاء رأسه لتتأكد شكوكها حول هوية الرجل ****..**

**كان شاباً طويلاً ، شعره اشعث غير مرتب ، تعلو شفتيه إبتسامة خبيثة**

**و قد كان يغطي أحدى عينيه بعصابة سوداء ****..**

**تراجعت يوري للخلف و هي تتنفس بتوتر ثم إصطدمت**

**بحافة طاولة الدفع مما إضطرها لأن تتوقف عن التراجع**

**و تبقى محدقة بالرجل المخيف ****..**

**تحدث ثانية و هو يأخذ خطوة بإتجاهها ****:**

**- ****كيف حالك الآن يوري****-****تشان ؟**

**ردت يوري بتعلثم ****:**

**- ****إنني ****... ****بخير ، لقد جهزت النقود ****..**

**كان ديدارا و ساسوري واقفين على عتبات الدرج في مكان**

**يمكنهما من مشاهدة ما يجري دون ان يراهما ذلك الرجل ****..**

**تحدث ساسوري بخفوت ****:**

**- ****في اللحظة التي يستدير بها للمغادرة سأنقض عليه ****..**

**لم يجد جواباً من ديدارا مما جعله يلتفت خلفه ليتفقد زميله **

**و دهش حين رأها يحدق بإتجاه يوري و الغضب الممزوج بالدهشة**

**بادٍ في عينيه ****..**

**تحدث ديدارا أخيراً ****:**

**- ****إنها تبدو خائفة ****.. ****أيمكن ان يكون هذا هو مــن ****... ****؟**

**رمش ساسوري و سأله في حيره ****:**

**- ****ما الأمر ؟**

**عض ديدارا شفتيه بعصبيه وهو يراقب ما حدث بعد ذلك **

**تقدم الرجل من يوري و هو يتصنع الإبتسام ثم قال ****:**

**- ****لم آت اليوم لأخذ النقود ****.. ****لم يحن الوقت أليس كذلك ؟**

**شبكت يوري يديها المرتجفتين و هي تشعر بخوفها يتفاقم **

**أكمل الرجل كلامه وهو يتحسس العصابة السوداء التي تغطي عينه ****:**

**- ****لقد كنتِ عنيفة جداً ، فقدتُ بسببك عيني ، هل تظنين انني سأترك**

**الأمر يمر دون ان تدفعي ثمن هذا ؟**

**قالت يوري بصوت مرتجف ****:**

**- ****ليتني إستطعت قتلك ****...**

**ضحك الرجل ضحكة مدوية جعلت ديدارا يشعر بالإشمئزاز **

**ثم تقدم ناحية يوري و سحب يدها بقوة قائلاً ****:**

**- ****ستدفعين الثمن ، سأقطع يديك الصغيرتين هاتين قبل ان تتمكني من مهاجمتي ثانيتاً ****!**

**أطلقت يوري صرخة ألم و في الوقت نفسه إندفع ديدارا نحوهما **

**متجاهلاً تحذير ساسوري الذي صرخ فيه قائلاً ****:**

**- ****إياك ان تقتــــله ****! **

**صرخ ديدارا و هو يوجه ضربة عنيفة لوجه الرجل ****:**

**- ****أبعد يدك عنها أيها الوغــــــد ****!**

**سقط الرجل أرضاً بسبب قوة الضربة و أفلت يد يوري **

**أمسكت رسغها الذي كان يؤلمها كثيراً و إلتفتت ناحية ديدارا**

**كان غاضباً جداً ****.. ****يشع الغضب من عينه ****.. ****أمر يوري دون ان ينظر إليها ****:**

**- ****تراجعي للخلف ****..**

**نفذت يوري ما طلبه دون ان تنطق و إبتعدت عنهما ، أخرج ديدارا بعض**

**الطين المتفجر من حقيبته و بدأ بتشكيل المتفجرات ****.. ****شعرت يوري**

**بضربات قلبها تزاد قوة ****.. ****لماذا يبدو ديدارا غاضباً جداً ومنفعلاً من**

**الرجل الذي حاول إيذائها ****.. **

**كانت غارقة في أفكارها ولكنها شعرت بساسوري الذي مر من**

**جانبها مسرعاً و توجه الى حيث يقف ديدارا و أمره قائلاً ****:**

**- ****توقف الآن ****! ****إنه الخيط الوحيد الذي سيقودنا إلى ريويتشي **

**إياك ان ****...**

**إنفجر ديدارا غاضباً وصرخ قائلاً ****:**

**- ****أيها الحقير ****... ****أنت من سيدفع الثمن ****!**

**ثم إنهال على الرجل الواقع على الارض بالركل العنيف **

**و ألصق القنبلة الطينية بيده و بحركة واحدة فجرها **

**لتسقط يده و سط بركة من الدماء تصاحبها صرخة ألم مدوية ****..**

**ذهلت يوري من هول المشهد ووضعت يديها على فمها لتكتم**

**صرخة كادت ان تطلقها ، لقد راعها ما حدث ****.. ****نزلت ببطىء على **

**الأرض و هي تتمتم بخفوت ****:**

**- ****لماذا ****... ****لماذا ؟**

**إلتفت ديدارا ناحية ساسوري و قال ****:**

**- ****لا يزال على قيد الحياة ****.. ****إفعل ما شئت همم****.**

**أوماً ساسوري برأسه موافقاً و تقدم ناحية الرجل**

**الفاقد للوعي ****..**

**مشى ديدارا بمحاذاة المكان التي كانت تجلس فيه يوري**

**مذهولة و عاجزة عن الحركة وقال بهدوء ****:**

**- ****آسف لأنني لم أتمكن من قتله ****.. ****كان ذلك سيريحك أكثر همم**

**إلتفتت يوري نحوه و رفعت عينيها بإتجاهه ****.. ****كان يعطيها ظهره**

**لذا لم تتمكن من رؤية ملامحه ، سألته ****بحيرة ****:**

**- ****لمَ فعلت ذلك ؟**

**توقف ديدارا عن السير و قال دون أن يلتفت نحوها ****:**

**- ****لقد رأيت فيكِ نفسي ، حدث شي مماثل لي من قبل ،**

**لو أنني وجدت شخصاً أثق به وقتها لتغير وضعي بالتأكيد همم**

**أستطيع أن أفهم ما تشعرين به ****...**

**ثم مضى صاعداً عتبات الدرج ****.. ****غطت يوري وجهها بيديها**

**و أجهشت بالبكاء إذ أحست بالأمان و بالتعاسة مزجتا معاً**

**ثم قالت بصوت صغيف خافت ****:**

**- ****ديــ****... ****ديـــــدارا****... !**


End file.
